The present invention relates generally to office chairs, and more particularly, to a height-adjustable, tiltable office chair which supports the body of a user in ergonomically desirable positions for performing various tasks.
Office chairs are typically configured to allow tilting of the seat and backrest as a unit or tilting of the backrest relative to the seat. In chairs having a backrest pivotally attached to a seat in a conventional manner, the movement of the backrest relative to the seat can create shear forces acting on the legs and back of the user. These shear forces tend to cause an uncomfortable pulling of the user's clothing. In an attempt to compensate for these shear forces, some office chairs include a backrest which pivots while the seat tilts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,801 (Moore) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,917 (Different). To provide a chair which naturally conforms to the pivotal movement of both the legs and trunk of a user between tilt positions, it is desirable to provide a chair having a seat and backrest which pivot generally about the axis of the hip joints of the user.
To further ensure comfortable tilting between tilt positions and enhance the comfort of a user while in a given tilt position, it is desirable to provide a chair having a tilt mechanism with an effective pivot point about the ankles of the user. Such an ankle tilt feature decreases the effort required to tilt the chair, reduces the pressure of a forward edge of the seat acting on the underside of a user's leg, and allows the feet of the user to remain flat on a floor.
Although some tilting chairs have incorporated such an ankle tilt feature, none have comprehensively addressed the overall body posture and relative positioning of body parts for ensuring comfort and minimizing fatigue regardless how intensely a user works. In most office environments, a worker performs several tasks such as writing at a desk, dictating, using the telephone, or typing at a video display terminal (VDT). Not only do such tasks vary in the inherent intensity of the work being performed, but an individual may also desire to increase or decrease the work intensity of a given task. As a result, the optimal position of the body for ensuring comfort and minimizing fatigue also varies. Thus, it is desirable to provide a chair which automatically supports the body parts of a user in ergonomically optimal positions for performing intensive, moderate, or relaxing modes of work. It is also desirable to provide adjustable armrests for positioning the arms of a user in optimal locations for various tasks regardless of the size and shape of a user.
A related disadvantage of conventional office chairs is the configuration and material of the seat and/or backrest. Such seats typically include single or multi-density foam padding with a covering such as cloth, leather or the like. This type of seating provides a deformable cushion which conforms to the user's buttocks. However, a deformable cushion does not provide a self-adjusting support which varies according to the position of the user and the tilt position of the seat. Such seating also tends to provide insufficient aeration since it acts as another layer of clothing. In chairs incorporating flexible membranes, the membranes are typically attached directly to the frame of a seat. Often the membrane is attached to the frame by wrapping edge portions of the membrane around spaced apart rods which define the frame. The membrane of such a seat is difficult to repair and/or replace since the chair would typically have to be disassembled to allow such maintenance. In addition, the structural requirements of such an attachment limits the shape and size of the frame and the membrane.
Typically, the seats of office chairs are supported by a single stage telescoping column which provides for vertical adjustment of the seat. These columns include a gas spring mounted in a telescoping tube which is sidable within a base tube. In accordance with guidelines set by the American National Standards Institute (A.N.S.I.) and Business and Institutional Furniture Manufacturer's Association (B.I.F.M.A.), conventional office chairs in the United States are typically adjustable from a seat height of about 16.0 inches from a floor to about 20.5 inches from a floor. Nevertheless, it is desirable to exceed this range of height adjustment to account for very small or large users and to accommodate the international population in general.
Typically, it is difficult to exceed this range of height adjustment with seats which tilt about the knees or ankles of a user. To offset the moments acting on single stage support columns, pneumatic manufacturers typically set a minimum overlapping distance of 2.95 inches (75 mm) between the tubes. Because such "ankle tilt" and "knee tilt" chairs have relatively large tilt housings, it is difficult to provide a lower minimum and higher maximum seat height while maintaining the required overlapping distance between the tubes. These types of tilting chairs also impart a greater moment on the tubes since the pivot axis is offset from the support column. It is therefore desirable to provide a vertically adjustable support column having a greater overlapping distance to permit a greater stroke which decreases the minimum height and increases the maximum height of a chair seat.